Spider-man: Homecoming (with drastic changes)
by hiccstrid105
Summary: Peter Parker is an average kid living in Queens. But one day on a school trip he experienced how it feels to have powers of a spider. Nobody knows he was behind all those things posted on YouTube. He was known as Spider-man.
1. Prologue

Peter Parker is an average kid living in Queens. But one day on a school trip he experienced how it feels to have powers of a spider. Nobody knows he was behind all those things posted on YouTube. He was known as Spider-man.

\- Hey, May – said Peter getting home from school with his earphones in.

\- Mm. Hey. How was school today? – his aunt asked.

\- Okay. This crazy car parked outside… – said and suddenly saw someone sitting on the couch with his aunt.

\- Oh, Mr. Parker – said that mysterious person was known as Tony Stark.

\- Um… What- What are you doing…? Hey! Uh, I'm-I'm-I'm Peter – He was a little confused, but he handled the situation quite good.

\- Tony – introduced himself.

\- What are… What are you - What are you - What are you doing here? – He was quite surprised, and he couldn't even say a normal sentence.

\- It's about time we met. You've been getting my e-mails, right? – answered Tony.

\- Yeah. Yeah – Peter agreed.

\- Right?

\- Regarding the… – He still didn't understand what it was all about.

\- You didn't tell me about the grant – His aunt made it clear for him that something isn't right, but he played his role.

\- About the grant – He tried to seem it like he has forgotten it or just wanted to keep it as a secret.

\- The September Foundation – Tony made it clearer that it's just a roleplay and it has nothing to do with any foundations, but he was still playing 'cause he knew that person wanted to do something with him. He is Tony Stark after all.

\- Right – he agreed.

\- Yeah. Remember when you applied? – Mr. Stark started to play his role deeper.

\- Yeah – he still agreed. What happened to him?

\- I approved, so now we're in business – Tony seemed like he knows how to lie.

\- You didn't tell me anything. What's up with that? You keeping secrets from me now? – not just his aunt but Peter himself was surprised by this.

\- Why, I just, I just… I just know how much you love surprises, so I thought I would let you know… wh… Anyway, what did I apply for? – he started questioning to get to know all about this game.

\- That's what I'm here to hash out – Tony seemed like he can handle this.

\- Okay. Hash, hash out, okay.

\- It's so hard for me to believe that she's someone's aunt – he tried to switch the topic so Peter could be less stare.

\- Yeah, well, we come in all shapes and sizes, you know?

\- This walnut date loaf is exceptional – Tony really knows how to lie.

\- Let me just stop you there – Peter now really thought it's not a game actually, just an itty-bitty lie.

\- Yeah?

\- Is this grant, like, got money involved or whatever? No? – he asked.

\- Yeah.

\- Yeah? – Peter was surprised by the response.

\- It's pretty well funded – he cleared himself.

\- Wow.

\- Look who you're talking to. Can I have 5 minutes with him? – Tony asked May that he can have time to speak with the kid about those videos.

\- Sure – his aunt agreed. Then they got in the room and Tony closed the door.

\- As walnut date loaves go, that wasn't bad – Tony spitted the bite then noticed Peter's collection of old computers. – Whoa, what do we have here? Retro tech, huh? Thrift store? Salvation Army?

\- Uh, the garbage, actually – the guy wasn't really comfortable with this topic.

\- You're a dumpster diver – Tony claimed.

\- Yeah, I was… Anyway, look, um, I definitely did not apply for your grant – Tony knew it and he interrupted him.

\- Ah-ah! Me first.

\- Okay.

\- Quick question of the rhetorical variety. That's you, right? – he asked showing videos with his phone.

\- Um, no. What do you? What do you mean? – he knew it was him, but he didn't want Mr. Stark to know about it.

\- Yeah. Look at you go. Wow! Nice catch. 3,000 pounds, 40 miles an hour. That's not easy. You got mad skills – he stated with a very amazed tone.

\- That's all- That's all on YouTube, though, right? I mean, that's where you found that? Because you know that's all fake. It's all done on the computer – he tried to cover his story, but Tony wasn't stupid.

\- Mm-Hmm.

\- It's like that video. What is it?

\- Yeah yeah yeah yeah… Oh you mean like those UFOs over Phoenix? – he was searching, to be exact, he searched for a secret door.

\- Exactly.

\- Oh, what have we here? – And he found it.

\- Uh… That's a…

\- So. You're the… Spider… ling. Crime-fighting Spider… You're Spider-Boy? – He tried to guess his name with not many successes.

\- S… Spider-Man – Peter said it shily.

\- Not in that onesie, you're not – he picked up the costume and started observing it.

\- It's not a onesie. I don't believe this. I was actually having a real good day today, you know, Mr. Stark. Didn't miss my train, this perfectly good DVD player was just sitting there and… Algebra test. Nailed it! – he tried to describe his full perfect day but now it's not.

\- Who else knows? Anybody? – he interested.

\- Nobody.

\- Not even your… unusually attractive aunt?

\- No. No, no. No, no. If she knew, she would freak out. And when she freaks out, I freak out. – freaked out.

\- You know what I think is really cool? This webbing. That tensile strength is off the charts. Who manufactured that? – he picked up one of those and throve it to Peter who caught it before it hit anything

\- I did.

\- Climbing the walls, how you doing that? Cohesive gloves?

\- It's a long story. I was uh…

\- Lordy! Can you even see in these? – asked Tony while he was trying to look through the glasses on the spider-man suit.

\- Yes. Yes, I can! I can. I can-I can see in those. Okay? It's just that… when whatever happened, happened… it's like my senses have been dialled to 11. There's way too much input, so… they just kinda help me focus – he tried to shorten his story.

\- You're in dire need of an upgrade. Systemic, top to bottom. 100-point restoration. That's why I'm here. Why you doing this? I gotta know. What's your MO? What gets you outta that twin bed in the morning? – he asked.

\- Because… Because I've been me my whole life, and I've had these powers for 6 months.

\- Mm-Hm.

\- I read books; I build computers… And-And yeah. I would love to play football. But I couldn't then so I shouldn't now – he explained.

\- Sure, because you're different.

\- Exactly. But I can't tell anybody that, so I'm not. When you can do the things that I can, but you don't… and then the bad things happen… they happen because of you.

\- So, you wanna look out for the little guy. You wanna do your part? Make the world a better place, all that, right?

\- Yeah. Yeah just looking out… for the little guy. That's-That's what it is.

\- I'm gonna sit here, so you move the leg – he said, and Peter took off his leg from the bed and Tony sat there. – You got a passport? – Tony was now in business.

\- Uh, no. I don't even have a driver's license.

\- You ever been to Germany? – Even more in the business.

\- No.

\- Oh, you'll love it.

\- I can't go to Germany! – he stated.

\- Why?

\- I got… homework.

\- I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that.

\- I'm-I'm being serious! I can't just drop out of school!

\- Might be a little dangerous. Better tell Aunt Hottie I'm taking you on a field trip – he was about to tell her, but Peter webbed him to the door.

\- Don't tell Aunt May – he stated in a very serious voice.

\- Alright, Spider-Man – he knew he should have not do that. – Get me out of this.

\- Sorry, I'll get the…

* * *

*Somewhere in Europe*

A women-like shape of person walked out of the darkness with dark clothes and a black hoodie on. When she looked up, her forest green eyes have sparkled in the dark.

\- So that's how things work. Then, I should do it myself!


	2. Chapter 1 - First mission & First try

That day Peter packed his belongings and they told May he goes for a field trip to get used to the surroundings before getting in the Stark tower. He starts his tour in Germany. Through a small, rectangular screen, Peter records the scenery of New York passing by at a high velocity. He seems to be on a highway.

\- New York. Queens. It's a rough borough, but hey, it's home – he said in gravelly voice.

\- Who are you talking to? – asked a man from the driving seat. Then the camera quickly turned over to reveal Happy Hogan driving in the front seat.

\- No one. Just making a little video of the trip – answered Peter

\- You know you can't show it to anyone – Happy stated.

\- Yeah, I know.

\- Then why are you narrating in that voice?

\- Uh... Because it's fun.

\- Fun – Apparently, Happy thought this whole situation is the opposite of fun. He putted on his sunglasses and solemnly looked out the windshield.

\- So, uh, why do they call you Happy? – interested Peter. Then Happy rose the limo's partition. Now a reflection of Peter Parker holding up his phone and filming could have been seen.

Peter got out of the car to find a small private plane waiting for him. His first ever time travelling on a plane.

\- Come on. I'm not carrying your bags. Let's go – hurried him up.

\- Hey, should I go to the bathroom before? – he asked.

\- There's a bathroom on it – claimed Happy. Peter seemed like he has never been on a private plane.

Inside the plane, he saw a view of the cockpit. Two seats for the pilot and the copilot are there no one is sitting in them.

\- Whoa. No pilot? That's awesome – He was quite surprised about the circumstances of Stark's plane travel.

Peter sat down across from Happy, directly facing him.

\- Is that where you're gonna sit? – Happy asked the kid.

\- Yeah.

\- This is your first time on a private plane?

\- My first time on any plane – he answered. Happy moved away to sit in another seat.

\- Should it...? Should it be...? Should it be making that noise?

Later, Peter puts a finger to his lips and makes a shushing sound. He's apparently filming

\- Shh.

Then the camera reveals Happy snoring. At the sound of Peter's chuckle, Happy jerks awake, causing the whole frame to shake.

Inside Berlin Brandenburg Airport, we see German signs, Happy dragging his luggage behind him, and Peter's face in quick succession.

Then Peter is sightseeing Berlin. Berlin streets, the Brandenburg Gate, a street performer, foreign girls, and a pretzel vendor can be seen.

\- No one has actually told me why I'm in Berlin or what I'm doing. Something about Captain America going crazy – he told the camera. After, Happy and Peter enter a hotel.

\- This is you – Happy pointed to a door.

\- Oh, we're neighbors?

\- We're not roommates. Suit up – he commanded.

In Peter's hotel room he is standing in front of a mirror, Peter wearing his homemade Spider-Man suit, consisting of a thin, baggy sweatshirt, goggles with shutters, and web-shooters.

\- Okay, Peter, you got this. You got this- he told himself to chill.

\- What the hell are you wearing? – Happy opened in and staring at Peter with a horrified look. Peter tilts down the camera to reveal his feet.

\- It's my suit.

\- Where's the case?

\- What case? That's not my... – He was not in frame. Happy opened a door, showing Peter another area of his suite.

\- What? I thought that was a closet. This is still my room?

\- Go. Please – he was really fed up with the kid.

\- My room is way bigger than...

\- There – he showed where a case was sitting on a coffee table.

\- I found the case. I found the case. I found the case – he cheered. Then he plucked up a card that says "A minor upgrade -TS" from the case.

\- "A minor upgrade"? – he was surprised, but when he unbuckled a lock the case unfolded itself, revealing a high-tech Spider-Man suit complete with awesome holograms. - Whoa. Oh my God.

\- Put it on – Apparently, Happy loves to make commands.

\- What the...? This is the coolest thing I've ever seen-

\- Let's go.

\- But, yeah. Well, I don't understand. Is it for me? – He was so confused.

Then the camera span to find Happy leaving the room.

\- Happy, Happy, wait – he begged. After, Peter took off the mask of his homemade Spider-Man suit with a huge, excited grin on his face. - This is insane. Insane. Look at this thing. Look. Look at the eyes. This is the greatest day of my life – he was still speaking to the camera with his new suit on.

\- Let's go – Happy came to drag a hyped-up Peter out of the room.

\- Okay.

\- Come on.

Outside Flughafen Leipzig-Halle, heroes, like Iron Man, War Machine, Captain America, Black Widow, and Black Panther can be seen confronting each other.

\- Okay, there's Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow. Whoa. Who's that new guy? – he whispered and was surprised by Black Panther while he was filming.

\- Underoos! – Tony called Peter. Then he span the phone camera and took it down, but before he said bye to the film.

\- Oh, that's me. I gotta go. I gotta go – he said and proceeded to snatch Captain America's shield with his web.

Later Peter making another video while he's in the middle of the "battle".

\- Hey, everyone – He was holding his camera and flying through the air to find a safe spot. Explosions is been heard and seen everywhere. - Okay, so the craziest thing just happened, right? I just had a fight with Captain America, and I stole his shield and I threw it at him-

Metallic noise is made, and he saw Ant-Man growing into a giant in the background and grabbing War Machine by his ankle. Peter turned to see that.

\- What the hell? He's big now. I gotta go. Hang on – The phone is put down and for a moment, the sky and the clouds are shown. Then the battle commencing is heard, and the camera shows Peter being flung through the air.

\- Whoa!

Back in Peter's hotel room, Peter is facing the camera, now dressed in a grey NASA T-shirt. It is obvious that he is still high on adrenaline.

\- It was the most amazing thing that's ever happened! So, Mr. Stark was like, "Hey, Underoos!" and I just sort of flipped in and I stole Cap's shield. I was like, "Hey, what's up, everybody?" And then... – he got interrupted by someone knocking on his door.

\- Hey, just a second! Coming! – he said then back flipped to the door, but before he could open it, Happy entered in a bathrobe. - Hey.

\- We have thin walls here.

Then the next evening he sat in the same car as Tony and he was filming it as well. Tony Stark can be seen in a suit and sunglasses ensemble.

\- What are you doing, a little video diary? – he asked Peter.

\- Yeah – he answered embarrassed.

\- It's all right. I'd probably do the same – he eased him.

\- I told him not to do it. He was filming everything – Happy told from the driving seat.

\- It's okay.

\- I'm gonna wipe the chip – Peter claimed.

\- Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. You know what? We should actually... We should make an alibi video for your aunt anyway. You ready? – Tony took off his sunglasses, revealing his badly bruised face he earned on the airport.

\- Yeah, hold on.

\- We rolling? – he asked.

\- An alibi? Sure.

\- Get in the frame.

\- Okay.

\- Hey, May. How you doing? What are you wearing? Something skimpy, I hope – Then Peter turned to Tony with a frown on his face. Tony chuckled and patted Peter's shoulder, whose face now wore an uncomfortable smile. – Peter, that's inappropriate. All right let's start over. You can edit it.

\- Mm-hmm - Looking at Tony, Peter chuckled.

\- Three, two, one. Hey, May. My gosh, uh, I wanted to tell you what an incredible job your nephew did this weekend at the Stark internship retreat. Everyone was impressed – Tony was putting on a solemn face. Peter offered the camera a wide-eyed, tight-lipped smile, trying to look innocent. Suddenly, Happy honked with the horn of the car.

\- Come on! It's a freaking merge. – said Peter to Happy. – I'm sorry – he turned to Tony.

\- This is because you're not on Queens Boulevard – he said. – See, Happy is... is hoping to get bumped up to asset management. He was forehead of security, and before that, he was just a driver- then Happy gave Tony a sidelong glance.

\- That was a private conversation. I don't like joking about this. It was hard for me to talk to you about that.

\- No, seriously, was he snoring a bunch? – Suddenly, Happy slammed on the brakes, making the car screeched to a stop.

\- All right. Here we are. End of the line. Whoops – Tony laughed and filmed Peter, who looked a bit pale.

\- Happy, can you give us a moment?

\- You want me to leave the car? – complained Happy.

\- Why don't you grab Peter's case out of the trunk? – And then, Peter's film finally stopped rolling. He slowly lowered his phone, shocked.

\- I can keep the suit?

\- Yes, we were just talking about it – Tony put his sunglasses back on and cleared his throat. Meanwhile outside the car Happy was struggling with Peter's case.

\- Do me a favor, though. Happy's kind of your point guy on this. Don't stress him out. Don't do anything stupid. I've seen his cardiogram. All right?

\- Yes – he said enthusiastically.

\- Don't do anything I would do, and definitely don't do anything I wouldn't do. There's a... There's a little grey area in there, and that's where you operate – He was trying to tell him not to do anything.

\- Wait, does that mean that I'm an Avenger?

\- No – they got interrupted by Happy knocking on the window and holding the case up.

\- This it?

\- Seventh floor.

\- I can take that. You don't have to take it – Peter made Happy be shocked

\- You're gonna take it?

\- Yeah, I can take that.

\- Thank you- in relief, Happy dropped the case by the car.

\- So, when's, when's our next... When's our next "retreat," you know? Like... – he was trying to find the correct word.

\- What, next mission? -Tony asked, if he meant that.

\- Yeah, the mission. The missions.

\- We'll call you.

\- Do you have my numbers? – Peter was absolutely shocked.

\- No, I mean, we'll call you. Like, someone will call you.

\- Oh – the moment he understood it, it was priceless.

\- All right?

\- From your team.

\- Okay – then Tony reached for the door and Peter mistook the gesture as a hug and brought his arms around Tony.

\- It's not a hug. I'm just grabbing the door for you. We're not there yet – after, Peter awkwardly climbed out of the car. Almost as an afterthought, Tony called out:

\- Bye – finally, Tony and Happy drove off. Holding his bag and the Spider-Man suitcase, Peter grinned.

\- They're gonna call me - He headed to the apartment entrance. There was a definite spring in his step.

* * *

*Somewhere in Europe*

A woman in black suite and a black cape on was standing on the top of a skyscraper. She seemed like, she wants to jump off. She closed her eyes and did the step. She was falling and falling, then it was like she got stick in something that held her before she reached the blacktop.

She was swinging in the air on white, cobweb-like strings. Then she shut to a wall, on which she climbed up, like she has sticky hands. After she reached the top, she put off her mask and a pair of shining green eyes were shown.

\- I did it! – she only said this with an evil smile on her face, then she turned around and she went home.


	3. AN (must read)

Okay, I think I should do some of you a little... enlightenment.

Well, this story is based on my actual idea of having a heroine to Spider-Man, and you need to wait for revealing her real-life and hero name (but you still can guess it...)

This is the actual script but you could have seen, I've added the heroine parts for the end at the end of the days and they take place at night so you might not see the (with drastic changes) part but you will after the third book comes out (oops). I can spoil you that there will be 3 books of this story and ofc, Spider-Man and his heroine partner will meet but not in this book, not in these conditions. So I hope you can understand this point of view. And btw, if a chapter doesn't have European part in the end, then make sure you'll read the next one, cause all of that will be in Europe, I mean the whole day, but the on same day as the previous. Hope I was understandable. have a nice day everyone!


End file.
